


Love in Katolis City

by funkytoes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkytoes/pseuds/funkytoes
Summary: The peace negotiations are an important event that Xadia and Katolis have been preparing for over a decade. Much is at state. When an arranged marriage is proposed between Callum and Rayla for the sake of peace, can these two individuals manage to find love with each other as a silver lining?[aged up rayllum | steampunk au | arranged marriage au]
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Katolis City--capital of the largest human kingdom, Katolis--was a large city nestled by a river, and, predominantly, powered by steam. Technological advancements had occurred increasingly more frequently over the last century, though, admittedly, not as quickly as the advancements of Xadia.

Xadia, of course, had magic. The primal sources were, naturally, what powered their technological advancements. And while humans did have dark magic, it was a pale comparison to Xadia’s rich and natural magical resources. Xadian magic worked better with technology--although that never stopped High Mage of Katolis, Lord Viren, from trying.

But the human realms made do--mostly with the help of steam power. And while their own technology was decades behind Xadia’s, it was still, for all extensive purposes, a well oiled machine. 

While Katolis City was large--the city centre was quite small comparatively to the outskirts of the city, and the palace where the royal family lived and matters of state occurred was on a cliff edge, in the midst of the city centre. 

Prince Callum stood on a bridge that connected the palace of Katolis City with the east of City Centre, and Sarrai Public Gardens, renamed thirteen years ago in honor of Callum’s mother, Queen of Katolis.

He paused, looking down over the ledge of the bridge at the river thousands of feet below him. The private bridge was small--too small for any automobiles to travel across, being only a foot bridge. It was for use by the royal family and officials of state only--and heavily guarded on either end. The river below was almost invisible in the fog and steam that rose from it--all along the river for miles were machines and mechanisms to use the water to power factories to even the electricity of Katolis City. 

Callum smiled, before hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and hurrying across the bridge, his guards following from a comfortable, but safe distance.

Comfortable for them, perhaps--he thought wryly. He hated having guards--his stepfather insisted they follow him everywhere outside the palace--but they were an unfortunate necessity in being a prince. 

Step-prince, as the Captain of the King’s Guard would remind him.  _ Step-prince. _

It was true, but the term always left an aching feeling in Callum’s chest. 

He was eighteen--a man, now, he supposed, and his little brother, Crown Prince Ezran, would be turning fourteen in four days--a joyous occasion for the whole city.

Callum tugged his scarf snugger around his neck. The mid-March air was chilly--especially exposed like this over the bridge. As he reached the other side, he began to descend the steps, forgoing the elevator. If he took the elevator, he would have to ride down with the guards assigned to him, and Callum was rather hoping for an opportunity to  _ lose _ said guards.

For today, even as he descended the steps, an embassy from Xadia was arriving. The peace treaty agreement happened to fall around Ezran’s birthday--and while no one was pleased that the family would have to forgo a peaceful, intimate celebration in favor of a grand welcoming for the Xadian ambassadors, Callum was eager to see these strange and foreign guests. 

He had never, in recent memory, seen an elf before--not up close, anyway. 

And most importantly, he was eager to see some  _ real Xadian technology. _

He hopped over the railing of the steps, landing softly and bypassing the guard station. He heard shouts as his guards realized what he had done--but he had already slipped into the crowd as he hurried forward towards the large green field of Sarrai Public Gardens, to watch the great Xadian airship make its landing.

* * *

Rayla stood at attention as her commander, Runaan, gazed out the windows of their compartment with a sour look on his face. “Look at all those humans,” he muttered. “They’re too close. Don’t the human guards know anything about the landing safety procedures?”

“The humans don’t have aircrafts--so I doubt they consider the safety procedures much,” Ethari noted, from where he was seated at a table, polishing some trinkets he had created as a birthday present for the king of Katolis’ son, who apparently was having a birthday this week.

He lifted up the trinket to look at it more closely. “Think he’ll like it?” he asked Rayla, hopefully.

Rayla frowned, before nodding slowly. She turned back to Runaan, who looked even more sour than before. “Look at them,” he was muttering to himself. “So much for the peace negotiations if we happen to squash a few dozen of them…”

“Runaan,” she began, “Permission to check on the other ambassadors before we land?”

He waved a hand, dismissing her, still fixated on the humans apparently endangering themselves by standing too close to their descended airship. Rayla hurried off, slipping out of their compartment and hurrying through a hallway, down a ladder, before she finally arrived at the parlor for the ambassadors. 

She straightened her back, before opening the door, and stepping through. 

General Janai was pacing the floor, looking uncharacteristically out of sorts. Rayla had little time to contemplate the reason, before the reason was evident. Lounging in a chair was the head of their little embassy--Lord Aavaros, and he looked positively giddy.

“How can you say that?” General Janai asked, spinning around to fix Aavaros with a deep glare. “We haven’t even arrived yet!” Her thick, Lux Aurean accent seemed to be accentuated by her anger, and when she spoke again she practically spat her next words. “We have  _ no _ idea what the humans are thinking we are coming to negotiate, but I am sure it is  _ not _ a marriage.”

Rayla blinked, before glancing between Aavaros and Janai. Marriage? Between whom? Not Janai and Aavaros--surely. But then, who? 

Janai pointed, and Rayla was surprised into losing her strict, military posture when Janai pointed at  _ her _ . “She is only nineteen!” 

Rayla blinked a few more times. What did her being nineteen have to do with a marriage? 

“I doubt the human prince will care about her age,” Aavaros said, shrugging. 

Janai sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger. “Prince Ezran is too young to marry by human  _ and _ elf standards.”

“Then the other prince, Callart, his name was?” Aavaros asked, smirking slightly as if he was enjoying every moment of riling up Janai.

Rayla realized, with a horrible, sinking feeling deep in her gut, just what they were talking about. Aavaros wanted her to marry one of the human princes. “Why me?” she asked suddenly, startled into forgetting her manners. 

Janai sighed, waiving a hand in disgust. “Your parents are high members of the Dragon Council--and you are the closest-in-age high ranking elf in the Xadian-Human alliance.”

The sinking feeling in Rayla’s gut practically hit the floor. Married? To a  _ human? _

She almost swayed, but steeled herself and turned to look at Aavaros with a disgusted look. “Surely you're joking,” she said. “I’m not marrying the prince of Katolis.”

“Oh?” Aavaros asked, amused. “I suppose you don’t want peace between Xadia and Katolis then, do you?” 

“It’s not that,” Rayla said, a bit flustered at his unfair accusation. “I just don’t want to get married! Yet,” she added under her breath. And not to a human, at the very least!

“I concur,” Janai said. “Her parents are not even here to give their blessing. Not to mention, she should have a say in such matters--the Moonshadow elves do not  _ condone _ arranged marriages.”

“No,” Rayla said, feeling encouraged by Janai’s defence, “And besides, we don’t know whether or not the humans would be open to marriage with an elf.”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Janai said, nodding.

Aavaros waved a hand dismissively. “The High Mage of Katolis seemed quite eager to make the match.”

“I thought I was marrying Prince Callum?” Rayla asked, “Now I’m marrying the High Mage of Katolis?”

Aavaros laughed, and Rayla wanted to hit him because he sounded so  _ mocking _ . Her fists clenched at her sides, and she willed herself to have the self control to  _ not _ punch him into oblivion. 

“No,” Aavaros said, standing up in a fluid motion and walking to the windows. He stood with his back to them. “Lord Viren is interested in marrying you to Prince Callum because it would negate Callum as a threat.”

Rayla paused, wracking her brain to try to come up with an explanation, before it hit her. “Prince Callum is the older step-prince of King Harrow,” she said, slowly. “If Prince Callum marries me, an elf, he will no longer be, in any way, eligible to take the throne…”

“Yes,” Aavaros said. “He is, after all, an outsider, in Lord Viren’s own words. And since he is now an adult by human standards, he poses a threat to everything Lord Viren and King Harrow have worked for.”

Rayla glanced at Janai, who looked annoyed beyond belief. “We have no reason,” Janai said, fervently, “To believe that this...Prince Callum is in any way  _ interested _ in taking the throne.” she said. “And even if he is, what right or interest is it of  _ ours _ to interfere with human politics?”

“Oh, there’s a good chance he isn’t interested in being king,” Aavaros said, cheerfully. “But that is not  _ my _ intention with this arrangement.”

“What  _ is _ your intention?” Rayla asked, a little hesitant yet impatient for Aavaros to finally get to the point.

He turned to look at her, before winking. “I’m curious how cute a baby between a human and elf would be,” he said.

Janai and Rayla glanced at each other, both knowing this was not Aavaros’ true intention. “I’m not marrying him,” she said, finally.

“I stand with Captain Rayla,” Janai said. “Rayla should not have to be sacrificed for some...human politics.”

Aavaros shrugged, before returning to his seat.

Rayla growled with annoyance, before turning on her heels and leaving the room, hurrying back to Runaan and Ethari’s chambers, where hopefully, they would help her find a way out of this sticky situation.

* * *

**To be continued…?**

**Hello! I know I know, I owe y’all a chapter (or two) on some other fics, but here’s chapter 1 of a steampunk-ish rayllum fic I started writing for funsies :)**

**It was supposed to be a comic, and then an illustrated fic, but then I got an idea for a different Rayllum comic, so I decided to just keep this as a fic.**

**Anyway, it is a steampunk/semi-modern-ish (like, 1910’s-1920’s)/arranged marriage rayllum fic and I really enjoyed writing this :)**

**Let me know if you’d be interested in me writing more for this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Callum gazed up at the great, Xadian airship as it continued its slow descent onto the main field of Sarrai Public Gardens. He quickly took out his sketchbook, and began to furiously sketch the ship out on the pages, trying to get as many details as possible down on paper. Perhaps the elven ambassadors would allow him a tour of the ship? He longed to see it from the inside.

Someone walked up close to him, and Callum pulled his cap down farther to shield his face. It wouldn’t do to be recognized--even if there was far too much mayhem with a large crowd like this for anyone to truly do anything about him.

He heard shouts, and a slight shake of the ground as the airship made a rather soft landing. Royal guards were trying to keep people from approaching--human curiosity, Callum had to admit, was something that was even getting the better of _him._

He pushed himself to the front of the crowd, standing before the blockade and watching as a ramp descended from the airship and the doors opened. Callum squinted his eyes, before they widened as the first elves emerged from the strange, naturalistic looking aircraft.

The first one to emerge was a male that had dark, shimmering skin. Callum’s gaze followed the elf, wondering if all elves were as unique as him, but the others that emerged looked more or less human--except for the horns and pointed ears. Callum squinted his eyes once more to focus in on their hands, and found that they did indeed have only three fingers and a thumb. He noted this in his sketchbook.

When he looked up again, he saw a young elf--younger than all the others, and in fact, looking to be around his own age, descend down the ramp, followed by two male elves who looked to be the same kind of elf as she was.

She was pretty--with silver hair and a tall, slender figure. She gazed around the crowd with a slight look of dislike, before following the others towards the transport that would bring them to the castle.

Callum smiled--for his first true introduction to elves, he was quite pleased. He faintly remembered meeting elves before--during the last treaty before the death of his mother…but this time was different. This time he was old enough to actually remember, converse with them, and even take part, perhaps, in the negotiations. 

As the elven embassy began to head towards the palace—Callum quickly realized that he most likely should head back there as well—he had seen the Xadian airship up close, now was time to make sure he did not miss introductions. He looked back at the ship wistfully, wondering if he might ever get a chance to see it even closer. Perhaps even from the inside...

A few people jostled into him, and reminded him that the crowd was started to disperse, and so should he. He turned around, and came face to face with the guards he had ditched at the stairs. He gave them an attempt at an apologetic smile.

“Your highness,” the leader of the guards said. “You must return immediately.”

“I know,” Callum said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and heading back across the green lawns of Sarai Public Gardens, towards the staircase that led to the bridge that led to the palace.

* * *

Rayla stood before the human contraption with a look of both disdain and worry. How would something _not powered by magic_ even hold together? It was preposterous that such a device could hold all of them plus the driver _and_ Lord Viren, who was talking quietly with Lord Aaravos.

Rayla glanced at Lord Viren again, wondering what type of man he really was. He seemed to know, and indeed to be in cahoots with, Lord Aaravos, and therefore was not someone that Rayla had a high opinion of. She narrowed her eyes as they glanced at her, wondering if they looked her way because she happened to have looked their way, or because they were talking about her.

It could be either, she thought with a resigned sigh, as they climbed aboard the great beast of a contraption that the humans dared to call a ‘Transport’. It moved a little joltingly, and Rayla wished the humans had just developed the technology to _fly_ , that way she might not get so nauseas with these jerking movements that were disgustingly similar to that of a _boat._

By the time they reached the palace gates, and indeed, passed through and toward the great steps that led up to the palace itself, Rayla was proud she had not hurled her breakfast. As she dismounted out of the contraption, she looked up to see who she assumed was the royal family of Katolis. The king she recognized instantly from his photo—the two beside him had grown considerably since the photo in question had been taken, and were slightly less recognizable.

Prince Ezran, the heir to the Katolis throne, was around fourteen, or would be, shortly. The elder son, the son of Queen Sarai, Rayla distantly recalled, was older—around her age. She hadn’t quite studied up on him, as she had not thought of him as very important to this diplomatic mission. Now she regretted that decision.

She might be _marrying_ this human.

She felt disgusted at Aaravos’ schemings.

“Ah, Harrow,” Viren said, smiling brightly and beckoning the lives to approach the steps. “May I have the honor of introducing Lord Aaravos, of Xadia. And of course, Lady Janai of Lux Aurea, Runaan, and Ethari of the Moonshadow Elves, and…” Viren continued on, talking about the rest of the elves in their embassy, and Rayla felt startled that she was not introduced along with Runaan and Ethari. _Was_ she going to be introduced? She should…After all, she was a member of this embassy just like everyone else.

“And lastly, but perhaps most importantly,” Viren said, his eyes resting on Rayla, and she felt a shiver up her spine at being singled out in such a way. “The Lady Rayla of the Silvergrove.” Viren paused for effect, before continuing, “May I have the great honor of introducing you to Katolis’ great king, King Harrow, and his son, Prince Ezran.”

Rayla glanced at Callum, noting the definite exclusion in Viren’s introduction. Callum’s face was unreadable, but she couldn’t imagine that this was something the young man would take lightly.

“The honor of this introduction is all ours,” King Harrow said, nodding his head in greeting. “And of course, this is my eldest son, Prince Callum.”

Callum bowed stiffly, and Rayla felt a pang of sympathy. Obviously Viren’s exclusion hurt more than the prince was letting on.

She knew that Prince Callum was the son of Queen Sarai—and not the son of King Harrow. He therefore had little claim to the throne, but why would Viren hate him so? Except for…the fact that he did had _some_ claim to the throne. But why would Viren care who took the throne? Whether Prince Ezran by right of birth, of Prince Callum through necessity if something happened to Prince Ezran…

And _why_ was he and Lord Aaravos so hell bent on her marrying Prince Callum? She wondered if the prince knew about tit. Would he want to marry her? _Did_ he want to marry her? It felt preposterous, and she strongly hoped the prince was also against this impending union.

After all…a marriage between a human and an elf? The idea was almost…well, not quite revolting. She didn’t want to think _that lowly_ of humans. But still—the idea of marrying a human was a strange and alien thought to her. She had never considered marriage to a human—she had barely considered marriage at all. For she was only nineteen years of age. While she was an adult by elven standards, she was _barely_ an adult. She hadn’t accomplished everything she wanted to! How could she settle down and marry someone—a _human_ no less—and give up her entire life to live in the human realms?

She sent a quick glare at Aaravos, and she was startled to find that he was smirking at her, almost as if he knew her thoughts.

“Come, come,” King Harrow said, beckoning them all towards the steps. “Come inside and get comfortable. There will be a dinner and ball tonight to welcome you, but I am sure you all would like some rest after your long travels.”

Rayla let out a breath—she was tired, though most of her exhaustion seemed to have sprung on her since Aaravos told her he planned marry her off.

“Of course,” Viren said, “Ah—Prince Callum, why don’t you bring Lady Rayla to her chambers? I’m sure the young lady is quite tired after her travels and could use the rest as soon as possible.”

Callum looked surprised at this, but nodded, offering his arm to Rayla. Rayla sent Viren a glare, and was aware of Janai sending a glare at Viren as well, which Rayla appreciated. Runaan and Ethari were still ignorant to the whole thing—Rayla hadn’t gotten a chance to tell them what Aarvaos was thinking, but she would… _oh yes_ , would she tell them everything. Aaravos would be lucky if he still had most of his body parts attached when Runaan found out.

She smirked slightly. That would be the end of it. Runaan and Ethari would _never_ allow her to marry someone against her will.

She took Callum’s arm, and let him lead her up the stairs.

“So…” he began, a little uncertainly.

She glanced at him, and saw that he was nervous, but a little excited. Her heart fell. Obviously he knew. Obviously he must _want_ the marriage, for some forsaken reason. “Yes?” she asked, her tone a little harsher than she had intended.

“Ah,” he said, dropping his arm so she would have to let go. “No—it’s just…I’ve never really met an elf before.”

“I’d say I’d never met a human before but I suppose that’s now not true,” she replied.

“Right,” he said, still looking at her intently. “So…” he began again. “Your name is Rayla, correct? And your’e a Moonshadow Elf?”

Surprise that he was asking such a thing (for didn’t he already know this?) she stared at him, before turning and looking at the walls of the palace. “Yes,” she said. “I grew up in the Silvergrove.”

“Ah,” he said.

“And you?” she asked. “I assume you live here?”

She wanted to slap herself for the stupid question.

“Yes,” he said, nodding, and to his credit, did not seem to notice—or at least, not dwell on—her silly question. “I grew up here.”

“How old are you?”

He looked surprised at her question, before answering. “I’m eighteen.”

She blinked. About a year younger than her…they were both far too young to get married. This was all _preposterous._ “Right,” she said, trying to figure out if he knew they were to be engaged. “And…do you…”

“There you are, Callum!” a voice called out, and immediately Callum snapped his attention from Rayla to a young woman who approached them from down the hall. Rayla frowned, glancing between Callum and the woman, and wondering what their relationship was.

Not that _she_ cared—the two could just be friends…but if she was to be Prince Callum’s wife, she would like to know ahead of time if she were to be sharing her husband with someone else.

“C-Claudia!” Prince Callum spluttered, smiling stupidly at the woman who had now reached them. Claudia, who Rayla vaguely remembered as Viren’s daughter, glanced at Rayla.

“Ahh…” Claudia said, winking at Callum, “This must be the Lady Rayla.”

“Just Rayla,” Rayla correction. “I’m not a Lady.”

“Well, ‘Just Rayla’,” Claudia said, looking amused at her own joke, “Where are you two love birds headed to?”

“Love birds?!” Callum gave a short, awkward laugh, as Rayla felt her cheeks heat up at the embarrassing and sudden pet term. “We’re not—we—we’re not _love birds_. Right Rayla?”

Rayla glanced at him, then at Claudia, who was gazing at them with a particularly innocent look on her face.

Rayla narrowed her eyes. What was this woman playing at? Claudia obviously knew that Callum and she were engaged—so why was she so obvious to the fact that Callum obviously liked _her_? Unless…this was a power play of some sort?

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Claudia said, with a wink, before heading on.

“Claudia, it’s not like that!” Callum began weakly as Claudia walked off. “Rayla and I are just—”

“Just what?” Rayla asked before she could stop herself.

“ _Acquaintances_ ,” Callum began, looking dejected.

“Right, well, that’s… _accurate._ I suppose,” Rayla agreed, feeling mixed emotions. It wasn’t that she was insulted—but still, for her future husband to call her that in front of another woman—another woman he clearly liked…hurt her pride a little. Which was embarrassing, she reminded herself. Who cared if Callum liked someone else. Who cared if Callum even took lovers? It wasn’t as if they were marrying for _love._

They continued down the hall. “So…” Rayla said. “You and Claudia…she’s…Lord Viren’s daughter, correct?”

“Yes,” Callum said. He still looked disappointed at how the conversation with Claudia went.

_Yes_. He _definitely_ had feelings for Claudia.

This was going to be a complicated marriage, Rayla thought dismally.

“Well,” Rayla said, “What do you say we—”

“We’ve arrived,” Callum said, stopping suddenly, gesturing towards a door.

“Thank you,” Rayla said, glancing around. They were in a very exquisite section of the palace—and she had a nasty suspicion that the others from the elven embassy were not staying nearby here. “Is this…?”

“The royal quarters? Yes,” Callum siad, looking thoroughly distorted. “Well, I hope you enjoy your rest. I’ve got to…go…to the library.”

He bowed, turned, and left.

Rayla stood in the hallway, feeling strangely annoyed by him.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a strange and complicated marriage.

* * *

Callum glanced in the mirror, before attempting to straighten his suit. He wasn’t sure what had possessed Claudia to say those things about him and the elven ambassador—but to say he was unhappy about her words was an understatement.

He glared at his reflection a little more—before agreeing that something was _up._ He had tried to figure out over the last two hours. But he couldn’t quite come up with an answer.

Why had Claudia called him and the elf ‘Love Birds’? What did she know that not even Callum himself knew?

His shoulders sagged in disappointment. Claudia hadn’t even acted jealous—which probably meant she didn’t have feelings for him _at all._

Sighing, Callum stood up straighter and headed out of his room. Turning to the left, he saw the elf—Rayla, he remembered her name was—also heading out of her room, which was suspiciously next to his.

She glanced up, saw him, and gave him a weak smile. Not wanting to forget his manners, Callum returned the smile and bowed. “Did you rest well, Lady Rayla?”

“Just Rayla,” she corrected.

“Right—Rayla,” Callum said. “So…you and—”

Another door opened and Ezran, Callum’s younger brother, stepped out. “Ah, Rayla,” Ezran said, smiling brightly. “I don’t think we had a chance to officially meet.”

Rayla smiled, looking almost relieved to not have to carry the conversation she and Callum were having. “Prince Ezran,” she said, bowing low. “It is an honor to finally meet you—officially.”

“Oh, no—that’s not—you don’t have to bow that low,” Ezran said, smiling a little uncertainly.

“I was told it will be your birthday soon,” Rayla said, once she had straightened.

“Well,” Callum interrupted, eager to get to dinner where—hopefully—he can see Claudia and clear things up. “Shall we head to the dining hall?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ezran said, walking forward.

Rayla turned to Callum, and when she looked at him, Callum could not help but wonder what exactly she was expecting of him, almost holding out her hand for his. He turned and walked down the hallway, before hearing Ezran awkwardly ask Rayla if she wanted to take his arm.

Callum frowned, glancing over his shoulder to see Ezran and Rayla following him, Rayla’s hand on Ezran’s arm. Ezran was giving him a weird look—as if Callum had made some social blunder. Callum’s frowned deepened. Had Rayla expected _him_ to offer her his arm? Is that why Ezran did instead?

Callum quickly looked away—something was going on. Why was Rayla—a stranger, and an elf no less—acting this way around _him_ , Callum _,_ of all people? And why had Claudia acted like he and Rayla were in love?

It was all…rather suspicious…

He entered the hall—and saw that there were many people in the parlor already. Elves and humans. He bit back a grin—elves! In Katolis. Their fashion was strange to him, though interesting. He glanced behind to see Ezran, Rayla hand on his arm, approach from behind him. He glanced up and down Rayla’s dress—wondering if this was Moon Shadow fashion or a general fashion or—

“Is something wrong?” Rayla asked, her voice somewhat deadpan, as she removed her hand from Ezran’s arm.

“No,” Callum said, shaking his head vigorously.

“Good,” she said, with some hostility, before stalking off.

“What’s with _her_?” Callum asked Ezran.

Ezran rolled his eyes. “She clearly wanted you to escort her,” Ezran said. “Didn’t you see the way she was reaching for your arm back at our rooms?”

Callum stared at Ezran, before quickly turning to stare at Rayla’s retreating back. “Do you know something I don’t know?” he asked. “Why was she expecting _me_ to escort her?”

Ezran looked pensive. “I’m not sure—but she’s an honored guest, if she wanted you to escort her you probably should have.”

Callum frowned. “I’m not sure why I should have to…but still…it is strange…”

“What?” Ezran asked.

“Nothing,” Callum said, spotting Lord Viren and the leader of the elven embassy gesturing towards him as they talked to some others. “Just something Claudia said. He glanced behind Ezran and himself, and saw that other guests were arriving, so the brothers hurriedly entered the parlor.

“There you are,” a voice said from behind Callum, and Callum, recognizing it, turned begrudgingly.

“Hello Soren,” Ezran said, grinning up at the tall Captain of the King’s Guard.

“Your highness,” Soren said, bowing low.

Refreshments started to be served, and Callum noticed that the elves regarded them with disdain. But whether that was due to the food itself or the fact that the food was being served on moving contraptions, Callum wasn’t sure.

“Prince Callum,” Soren said, beaming at Callum with a strange sort of delight. “I _believe_ Congratulations are in order.”

“Congratulations?” Callum asked, frowning. “Why’s that?”

Soren’s smiled widened. “Well, because of your—”

The gong rang—and Callum hurried towards the dining hall, eager to get away from Soren and his inevitable teasing about whatever it was Soren decided to bug him about this time. When he arrived, he quickly scanned the room, looking for any signs of Claudia, hoping for a chance to sit next to her.

When he had spotted her, he started towards her, but someone grabbed his arm from behind. He turned to see Lord Viren holding his arm in a tight grip, a much-too-pleasant smile on his face. “Here, I’ve reserved a seat for you _here_ ,” Viren said, motioning towards an empty seat.

An empty seat next to Rayla.

Callum frowned, before nodding slowly, not wanting to make a scene, and sitting down. Rayla was pointedly ignoring him. Or maybe she just hadn’t seen him yet. “Hello,” Callum said, “Fine evening, isn’t it?”

Rayla turned to give him a scrupulous look. “Yes,” she said, slowly. “It _is_ a fine evening. In fact, it’s just as fine since _ten minutes ago_ when we spoke last.”

“I, uh—I”m sorry I didn’t offer you my arm earlier,” he said, his face heating up indignantly at her harsh tone and words. “I didn’t realize...”

She raised an eyebrow, looking some kind of mixture of annoyed and bemused.

Callum heaved a breath. Something was definitely _up._ And it had to do with Rayla. Somehow. It had to do with the elves. After all, things started getting strange once the elves arrived.

Once everyone was seated, King Harrow stood up, and everyone else stood up as well, lifting up their wine glasses as the king gave a touching speech about how well his youngest son was growing up. Callum, for his part, barely paid any attention, too fixated on what might be the reason behind Claudia and Soren’s strange words—and indeed, the fact that Lord Viren had insisted that _he_ , Callum, bring Rayla to her chambers.

He was mildly aware of Lord Aaravos standing up and beginning to talk away, until a hushed noise went around the room. Everyone was staring at Aaravos with a strange sort of bewilderment, and Callum heard his own name spoken—as well as…Rayla’s.

Rayla was sitting strangely still, a stony expression on her face. “What?” Callum asked, blinking as he roused himself out of his thoughts. “Did someone say my name?”

People around the table, except for a few faces, looked shocked. Harrow stood, gazing at Aaravos with a peculiar look on his face. “What did you say?” Harrow asked. “Did you just say you wish for Prince Callum to marry the young Moon Shadow elf?”

Callum felt the color drain from his cheeks. Marry? The _young_ Moon Shadow elf?

There were only three Moon Shadow elves in this embassy, and the only young and unmarried Moon Shadow elf was…

Callum quickly looked at Rayla, who was still glaring at her meal before her, before he promptly felt like he was going to stop breathing from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> (Also, I know Rayla is acting sort of bratty in this chapter, but that won’t be for long. She’s mainly just annoyed and scared about an impending marriage, and also a little jilted and concerned that her future husband (who she thinks is aware of said marriage) is obviously in love with someone else already). I would be pretty annoyed in that situation as well :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
